elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeko
|refid = |sound = }} Meeko is a dog that can be located by the road to the south of Meeko's Shack in Hjaalmarch. Meeko is a follower, and looks like all other dogs. Recruiting him is achieved by walking up to Meeko then running after him back to Meeko's Shack, where he will look at his dead owner. If dismissed, Meeko will return to Meeko's Shack, even if the Dragonborn has purchased a home. With the addition of , it is possible to make Meeko a pet. This requires the Dragonborn to have adopted at least one child and to return to the house where their children are with Meeko as an active follower. Meeko will level with the Dragonborn up to level 25, where he will have 250 health. Prior to patch 1.6, his health and level would be locked to whatever it was when he is first encountered by the Dragonborn, and would never increase. After patch 1.6, he levels correctly along with the Dragonborn. As a follower *Meeko counts as a non-humanoid companion, meaning the Dragonborn can have him and another follower at the same time, as one non-humanoid and one humanoid follower are capable of assisting the Dragonborn. *Meeko seems to block the Dragonborn quite a lot, by standing in doorways or narrow halls. To get him to move, the Dragonborn needs to walk or run into him, and he will move out of the way, as with any other follower. *He will return to Meeko's Shack after being told to wait for more than 3 in-game days. *Like all regular followers, he will go into "last stand" when his health is depleted by enemy attacks, at which point enemy NPCs will ignore him. However, he can be easily killed by friendly fire, especially if the Dragonborn and/or human followers are using arrows or Destruction magic. The need to look out for him is constant, as he will lay down his life for the Dragonborn. *Meeko also has a tendency to activate traps, which can kill him or the Dragonborn. *If Meeko is attacked and set on fire and accidentally comes in contact with the Dragonborn's humanoid follower, the follower may attack and kill Meeko by accident, as they will perceive him as an enemy. *Meeko can also play "fetch" with the Dragonborn if they drop a piece of Cooked Beef from their inventory, though he might die while chasing it down from a cliff. *Prior to patch 1.6, Meeko would attack enemies on sight, even when the Dragonborn was in sneak mode. After patch 1.6, he only attacks in sneak mode if he or the Dragonborn are already detected by the enemy. *Meeko can be controlled by Spriggans, and hence may become hostile and turn on the Dragonborn in a fight against them. If one has another humanoid follower, they will attack and possibly kill Meeko in the heat of battle. Stats Gallery Meeko and owner.jpg|Meeko's longtime friend won't wake up Meeko 2.jpg|Meeko as Dragonborn's companion Bugs *At patch 1.9.32.0.8, level 63, there is a glitch where Meeko no longer attacks and runs away from every fight, regardless if sneaking or not. Only the Courage spell will make him attack again. Appearances * de:Meeko es:Meeko ru:Мико pl:Meeko it:Meeko ja:Meeko Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Dogs Category:Skyrim: Named Creatures